This proposal is to provide continued funding of a National Institute of Environmental health Sciences Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center at the university of Miami. Housed on the Rosenstiel School of Marine and Atmospheric Sciences campus, the Center is a collaborative effort of 10 Center Investigators, 6 Research Investigators, and 5 Adjunct Center Investigators. Three committees oversee Center operation: The Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, and the External Advisory Committee. Two principal Research Themes form the basis for the interdisciplinary Center work: Marine Toxins and Dietary Risk, and Marine Model Systems of Human Diseases. Both research themes are considered essential to the mission of the University of Miami MFBS Center, and both are within the scope of NIEHS-sponsored research. The first research theme includes Toxin biosynthesis, metabolism, Molecular Pharmacology, Molecular Modeling. Electrophysiology, Orphan Receptors and Charlatan Regulators, Separation Techniques and Assay Methods, and Epidemiology and public Health. The second research theme includes six marine models in various stages of development; Damselfish Neurofibromatosis. Taodfish Hepatic metabolism, Shark Immunology, Aplysia Biology, Transgenic Fishes, and Sentinel Species. Four Pilot Projects have been selected which provide new research directions within the defined research themes; "Immune System Characterization of Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphins", "Aplysia as a Model System for Developmental Neurotoxicology", and "Function of the J-Chain and the Secretory Tail in Immunoglobulin Biosynthesis int he Shark", and "Computational Chemistry of Voltage-Sensitive Sodium Channels: Toxin Effects. As support for the existing individual and collaborative programs 4 Facilities and Service Cores are proposed, based on utilization and overall value to individual programs in Years 1-4 of Center operation; Toxin Probes supplying brevetoxins, saxitoxin, okadaic acid, domoic acid and ciguatoxins and application-related toxin derivatives, In Vitro and in In Vivo Assay Systems which provides a service tissue culture and whole animal approach employing electron microscopy, genetic constructs, computer imaging, and primary and transformed marine cell types. Electrophysiology which provides two separate fully-equipped rigs for toxin work and marine model studies, and Fish and Shellfish Cultivation which provides individual specimens of the model systems for study. A well-defined Community Outreach and Education Program will continue, and implementation of a poison-control center hot lien for seafood intoxication will be undertaken with the Miami Poison Control Center. The University of Miami will continue its commitment to the Center in the form of cost-share. University contributions will be used to fund post-doctoral research associates and their travel and meeting costs, to aid in support of two young faculty who shall act as co-core leaders in Electrophysiology and to provide Center Director travel to Center Director meetings and related expenses. The overall goals of the program in years 6-10 will be to continue to communicate the NIEHS message, to pioneer basic science approaches to human environmental health problems related to natural toxicants, and to continue to search out and characterize new marine models of environment-induced human disease.